1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display circuit using a parallel-comparison type analog digital converter for converting analog signals into digital signals by means of a plurality of comparators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the parallel comparison type analog-digital converter of the prior art, a plurality of quantization reference voltages having different values have been compared with an analog input voltage by a plurality of comparators and a digital signal has been put out which indicates what quantization reference voltage the analog input voltage corresponds to. The digital signal is visually displayed by turning on and off corresponding LED (light emitting diode) display elements or the like.
However, in such analog-digital converter, as the number of display modes is greater, namely, as the number of quantizations of the reference voltages corresponding to analog signals is greater, the number of comparators and the number of LED display elements become greater, which in turn leads to greater mining requirements and increased power consumption, and also to a greater space occupied by the analog-digital converter.